Charlotte Page
Charlotte Page is one of the tritagonists in Henry Danger. She is a very clever girl who's best friends with Jasper Dunlop and Henry Hart, and is also Henry’s and Jasper’s co-worker at Junk-N-Stuff/the Man Cave, under Ray/Captain Man's management. She is portrayed by Riele Downs. Description & Personality Charlotte has dark, shoulder-length curly hair. Her style consists of mixing designs and patterns and she often pairs tops with mini skirts or jeans. She sometimes accessorizes with denim jackets and can usually be seen wearing boots or heels. Charlotte can be described as smart, sassy, and independent. She is level-headed and down-to-earth. She typically acts as the voice of reason, as she is always there to snap everyone back to reality. She is kindhearted, a quick thinker, and cares a lot about her friends and family. Abilities *'Marksmanship:' In Danger & Thunder Charlotte has proved she can shoot with precision when she uses the rifle with man grenade to fire at the block in which Captain Man is stuck. *'High-level intellect:' Charlotte possesses a high-level intellect and above-average mental faculties. She often finds solutions in numerous situations *'Skilled detective:' In The Secret Gets Out She can be excellent at investigation By finding the shark of smartphones. She was also capable of planning the next movements of the burglar in Let's Make a Steal. Temporary Powers *'Super Strength: 'Dr. Minyak gave her super-strength in The Beat Goes On. However, she lost it due to Schwoz freezing her, thawing it out entirely. Relationships With Other Characters Henry Hart She and Henry are best friends and also co-workers under Captain Man's management. Charlotte and Henry have been best friends for a long time. She found out Henry was Kid Danger after becoming suspicious of his many mysterious absences. The two of them care for each other. In The Bucket Trap, they pretend to date as part of a test on Jasper. In Jasper's Real Girlfriend, Henry saved Charlotte by pushing Courtney out the window. In One Henry, Three Girls: Part 1 and One Henry, Three Girls: Part 2, Charlotte helps Henry to deal with the girls that liked him. In The Time Jerker, Henry relives an awful day so Charlotte can get into L.I.M.P (Language, Information, and Math Program). Jasper Dunlop Charlotte and Jasper have been best friends for a long time. She sometimes gets annoyed with him, but they are close friends. She tells him not to embarrass her but he does it anyway. She threatens to slap him in The Danger Begins. In The Bucket Trap, she felt bad for Jasper because Henry and Charlotte always have to leave him alone. She (and Henry) wanted to tell Jasper that Henry is Kid Danger. The two have grown closer in from season three on. Piper Hart Charlotte and Piper have grown closer over the years. She is quite protective of Piper. This is seen when she warns Piper about Paula Makiato and tries to go tell Paula off for being mean to Piper. She also tells Piper that she shouldn't be saying Kid Danger (her brother) is hot and tells her to kick Jasper if he goes too slow while carrying her to her friend Marla's house. In Season 5, it is seen that they have a girl code agreement with one another that they are hard pressed to violate. Ray Manchester (Captain Man) Charlotte works for Captain Man and thinks he's weird, but they get along well. He overlooks Charlotte at first, after learning Henry's secret and Henry persuades him to let her work for him. He lifts her in the air when they start dancing in Super Volcano. Bianca They're pretty friendly with each other and she is seen talking to Bianca in My Phony Valentine. She was involved in Bianca's and Henry's romantic relationship. She is often giving Henry advice about his and Bianca's relationship. Brad Belcher Unlike with Henry, Brad has no problems with Charlotte when they met in Invisible Brad. However, Charlotte started to dislike him when he started hurting Henry so he would quit his job as Ray's sidekick. However, she felt a little bad for him when he got "killed" by a bus. In Grave Danger, Charlotte was able to figure out that Brad was still alive by showing a video of a bench moving by itself. She asked him how he was able to survive after getting hit by a bus but Brad only replied that they thought wrong when they thought he was dead. Courtney Sham Charlotte and Courtney seemed friendly at first, but after Henry told Courtney that Jasper loved Charlotte, Courtney became insane and jealous and tried to murder Charlotte twice. After her first attempt to crash a ceiling fan on Charlotte's head narrowly failed, she tried to attack her with a chainsaw but was unsuccessful. Bysh Bilsky Trivia *She is part of the Language, Information, and Math Program (L.I.M.P.). *She and Henry both hate pickles but love dill-fingers. *She was once training to run a 10K marathon. *Charlotte only eats the cream of her Oreo-based cookies. *She was the first person to find out Henry was Kid Danger. *She stood in for Henry as Kid Danger when he was grounded in Kid Grounded. *According to 85-year old Future Ray, she is going to be President of the United States in 50 years. *Since the start of the show, speculation pointed to Charlotte's last name being Bolton. It even seemed to be confirmed during Nick's Slime Cup games. **However, Nickelodeon later confirmed her real last name to be Page. *She used to have a goldfish called Nemo, but Henry accidentally killed him. *She is right-handed. *According to her bio, she is smart and sassy. *She is the only character in the main cast not to have any of her family members appear so far. *She hates dancing. *In an Instagram live stream, Riele Downs revealed that if Charlotte were to have a superpower, she would want it to be telepathy or telekinesis. *She is on Swellview High School's student council. *It's shown in Double-O Danger, that she knows how to play the guitar. *She was absent in the The Adventures of Kid Danger episodes Fish Talker, The Sushi Sitter, Cheer Beast, Tiny Toddler, Magical Beefery Tour, Mad Wax, Fails, and Sticky Vicky. Gallery Videos Charlotte Through the Years! Henry Danger Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Female Category:Teens Category:Girls Category:High School Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Winner of Henry Danger Wiki Awards Category:Anti-Hero Category:Season 3 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Pages Category:Season 4 Category:Junk N' Stuff Workers Category:Season 5 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:2020